When all seems lost
by Saku-iimouto
Summary: After a horrendous tragedy in the Uchiha household, Sasuke and Sakura are separated for three years. The young couple handle the tragic situation differently. While one seeks comfort in another woman's arms the other runs away to forget the past,and pain.


It was another night out with the guys, when Sasuke had heard the rumors circling around about his wife. They were at a local bar in Konoha where all the ninjas stopped by after completing their hard and strenuous missions to talk about the latest gossip, to drink alcoholic beverages, and to do other secretive things. The bar was famous for having beautiful women serving their customers in their short, and tight dresses. Not to mention that the women were very flirtatious and would do anything their customers asked of them.

"Hey Hiro, did you hear about the medic nin in Suna?" A chunin ninja had said to his nearby friend.

"Oh, you mean the really sexy one with pink hair?" The other chunin nin had said. After hearing this Sasuke had stopped kissing the random waitress and stopped to listen.

"Mou… Sasuke-kun, what's the matter?" The flirtatious waitress asked with a pouty look gracing her face.

"Shut up." Sasuke said with a stern voice. Trying to hear what the two chunin leveled ninjas were talking about. The two chunins began to speak again after ordering what they wanted.

"Yeah, _Uchiha_ Sakura. I heard she gives some of her patients special attention, if you know what I mean." The guy had said while winking at his friend.

"I wouldn't blame her, I doubt her husband has been with her in the past three years. After you know the accident in the family, I heard he sent her packing to Suna. " The chunin named Hiro had said.

"I bet she's having an affair, I heard her and the kazekage have been looking pretty close." Sasuke became stiff after hearing about his wife's new rendezvous from the two low ninjas.

"Sasuke-kun" The waitress had said as she started to lick the shell of his ear. "You're ignoring me, and I hate being ignored. Don't you want me tonight?" She had said as she pushed her breast up against Sasuke's chest as she started to straddle him.

"Get off of me" Sasuke said as he pushed the girl off of him, in which she landed on her butt. This caused everyone to stare at him, and stop what they were doing. The two chunin's faces began to show fear as they realized that the _Uchiha_ Sasuke was listening in on their conversation. Sasuke called for the guys to follow him, and began to walk away.

"Wait, Sasuke did I do something wrong? Does this mean you aren't going to go to my apartment later tonight?" The girl had called out only to see the Uchiha walk out with his group of friends.

* * *

"Teme! What's your problem? I was just about to score!" Naruto had yelled out to Sasuke as they began to walk to the Uchiha compound.

"Naruto, everyone scores in that place, well almost everyone. As long as you have money, you're a high rank, and some what decent looking, then you'll score." Neji had said with his eyes closed.

"Whatever Neji. Oi! Teme what's the matter? You look like you're about to hurt someone." Naruto said while waving his hand in front of his face.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, still thinking what he was going to do after hearing about his wife's scandalous affairs. "Sakura." Sasuke had whisper thinking no one could hear him.

"Sakura chan?" Is she finally coming back?" Naruto questioned Sasuke with a goofy grin on his face. "I've missed her." Naruto said becoming serious. "I know you do too."

"She's having an affair." Sasuke replied coolly, as they all entered the compound.

"What!?" Naurto exclaimed. "How do you know that?" Naruto yelled out.

"Didn't you hear what those guys were talking about back in the bar?"

"Rumors." Neiji suddenly said.

"Neiji is right Sasuke! Sakura would never cheat on you! _Unlike you_." Naruto whispered the last part hoping the Uchiha wouldn't hear him.

"So Uchiha, what are you going to do about this? You know this can tarnish the Uchiha name right?" Neji said as he sat on the couch.

"Yeah Teme! What are you doing to do? How are you going to fix this?" Naruto yelled making Neji wince at his voice.

"Simple, I'm going to abduct her." Sasuke smirked.

"You're going to wifenap you're wife?! That sounds weird." Naruto said as he headed to the kitchen to look for a bowl of instant ramen.

"Whatever dobe, anyways I'm going to head to bed. You guys can let yourselfs out I assume."

"Yeah, yeah Teme whatever." Naruto had called out from the kitchen. Sasuke then walked into his room and opened his drawer to take out a frame with a picture of Sakura, himself, and a little baby with raven hair and sparkling emerald eyes.

* * *

AN: KYA! New Naruto fic! Sorry it's so short, but it is the prologue. I'm not sure if I should continue it, but if I get enough reviews I'm sure I will continue it! I need feedback lovely people!


End file.
